Phantom of the Smash Bros
by Meta Write
Summary: Phantom of the opera, told in the story of the Smash Bros. cast! Includes Melee characters, Brawl characters. However, warning! Link/Raoul fans better go away, cuz this has a bit of a different ending... Cover Pic. Belongs to WhiteKitsuneKnight, credit to her!
1. Meet Zelda, Jiggly, Peach, and MK!

**Hey guys! I can officially call you guys, since I have started writing a multi-chap! Speaking of VP, I have decided to take a break, and write something else! P.O. .! Kill me now, I have a feeling this is going to get wierd! This is in MK/Erik's point of view. And unless I say otherwise, the whole story is too! Have fun, ErikxChristine fans! And watch your backs RaoulxChristiners!**

* * *

She sat in the temple, mourning something. _But what?_ I wondered with a confused glance back at the young princess. She then began to sing. Her voice was heavenly, much better than Lady Jigglypuff's ever could hope to become. _At least she isn't putting me to sleep, like the '_Prima Donna' _always would!, _I thought. _She definitely has potential. But what has she lost?_ I then uttered three words I never thought I would dream of saying to anyone.

"Brava, Brava, Bravissima." I was supposed to trust no-one, wasn't I? Why am I praising her? She quickly turned her head, her brown hair whipping around quickly. I quickly realized she felt threatened by me, because magic began to swirl around her body. "No, no! I didn't mean to startle - " I was cut off as she turned into her alternate persona, cracking her whip threateningly.

Shiek.

"Who is there?" she asked, sounding wonderful, even with her raspy voice when she became Shiek. I instantly knew then what I had to do. Before I could show her who I was though, a young blonde girl, wearing a pink dress, walked into the room.

"Shiek?!" the young girl became alarmed. She somehow knew that the girl only turned into Shiek when she felt threatened. The girl quickly turned back into her normal form. "

What is it, Peach?" she asked innocently. What was this princess' name? That question nagged at my brain, I just had to stay here and listen in on their conversation for a bit longer, that wasn't bad, was it?

"I just, came to ask you, how is it that you actually got into that brawl?" Peach asked her.

"Peach, you know as well as I do that I have no idea!" said the other girl, throwing her hair over her shoulders.

"I just - Zelda, I worry about you!" said Peach. Zelda! That was her name! I drowned out the rest of the conversation, I had as much as I needed. Now I just had to wait for Peach to leave her alone. Thought I doubted that would happen, as they seemed to be ready to sing a whole duet together. Correct. I listened painfully as Peach tried to hit one of the high notes. At least Zelda would make herself sound fine, when she made the note a bit lower.

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda..." Peach sang softly. "Where in the world have you been hiding, really, you were perfect. I only wish, I knew your secret, who is your great tu-tor?

"Peach..." said Zelda. " A-a shadow, I only realized it now, has been following me. It seems strange, it looks kinda like Kirby... But, it isn't evil, from all I know. It actually helps me a lot. And - and when my father lay dying, he said he would send me a guardian angel. An angel of music. I think this shadow is my guardian angel. He helps me to learn the basics of singing, and brawling! Is that the answer you are looking for?!" chirped Zelda.

"Zelda, I would watch out..." said Peach before she left the stage, singing happily. Perfect! Now I could reveal myself! She left the empty stage, and its peace, to go back to the raging Mansion. Slowly she walked away, as if clutching the last of her solitude from the whispering winds of the Hyrule Temple.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"He love me. He love me, love me, love me. Where is that little brat, Zelda, I think? She 'as been gone all night!" I heard Jigglypuff croak . I groaned inwardly. I was sick of having to hear this lot argue again! What were they saying? I heard Master Hand say 'Goddess of Song!' very unconvincingly. Yet somehow, SOMEHOW he managed to convince Lady Jiggly to stay with the brawlers. She wasn't a very good singer, you do not want to hear what I think of her brawling skills. She has a useless attack, sleep, that renders her helpless, no recovery up special, and the worst final smash of the game! She is completely useless, and yet that moron Kirby loves her! And she cannot even tell of that! Utterly useless, I tell you! Yet, they insist on keeping her. I look around then finally notice there is a silhouette on the other side of the lake.

* * *

**CLIFFY! Sorry, I don't stay up all night like some other authors do. I need to rest too, if you want my best work. Well, review please, no flames, just constructive criticism. MW out!**


	2. Zelda comes

**Heya! I'm back, I will go on every weekend, try to go on during the week too. Don't get yer 'opes up! So, if you do not know the parts yet, just by thinking, I will say all the ones I have thought of so far.**

**MK=Erik**

**Zelda=Christine Daaé**

**Link=Raoul**

**Peach=Meg**

**Jigglypuff=Carlotta (sorry I am a Jiggly hater...)**

**MH= Monsieur Richard Firmin**

**CH=Monsieur Gilles André**

**ZS Samus/Samus= Mme Giry**

**Ganondorf= Joseph Buquet**

**King Dodo bird= The man who beat Erik when he was young...**

**Lucario= Christine's Father**

**Well there ya go! That is the cast so far. If you have any ideas for the other roles (if there are any more, I honestly forget if there is another Important role or not) PM me! Sorry, I am taking up space, so on with the next chapter.**

* * *

She stared at me across the lake, her dark brown eyes watching me innocently. I stared back at her, then silently I opened my wings and glided over the lake. She gasped in horror at sight of my wretched bat wings. I hated them! _She has reason to be afraid of me_, I thought. She then began to cry. The girl was very young, I saw, and didn't know what to do when she saw me. She was expecting to see a handsome smasher, such as Link, and instead she found this demon!

"I mean you no harm..." I whispered, trying to sooth the girl. I gently wrapped my wings around her, and I seemed to be helping her. I unwrapped my wings, and looked at her. She had stopped crying, and now was staring at me, with gentle, surprised breaths. " Zelda," I said. "Come here." She did as I told her, not even knowing who I was, or how I knew her name. All she recognized was my voice, the voice that kept following her, guiding her. As soon as she came near me, I picked her up and flew across the lake, at a slow speed so as not to startle her.

"Are you - my - my angel?" I realized a way I might be able to win her love.

"I am your angel of music... Come to me angel, of music..." I sang softly. She then caressed me gently, as I held out my hand.

She took it.

" In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came.." Zelda began. I flew us even farther towards my home, and as I did so I realized I should join her in song.

" My spirit and your voice, in one combined!" I sang. "The Phantom of the Smash Bros. is there, inside your/my mind!" we sang as one. " Sing, my angel of music, Sing, my angel." I held a note in such a way that it sounded eerie with my familiar accent accompanying it. "Sing, for me!" I said, almost in a commanding way. Zelda hit the highest note that her voice could muster. She sounded beautiful, literally glowing as she sang. Her magic flared up and died when she reached the end of her song. We had also reached my dimly lit home. Why must I be the forgotten smasher? I am the only one who lives down here, besides that friend of mine, the giant green sea monster called Rayquaza. And she is not even a real smasher. I am never invited to brawl, to sing, anything with the other smashers. I am a loner. A couple thousand trophies lay clattered in a pile on the ground. I have no cares for them. All they show to me is how unwanted I am. I remember how every time, they just give me a trophy and run, like I am worthless! But Zelda, Zelda is different. She actually cares about me. Gently we stepped onto the ground, me still holding Zelda. I slowly carried her towards a covered statue, and took off the cover. The statue was a life sized Zelda, wearing a wedding gown.

"You-" She couldn't finish what she was saying before she fainted. I jumped forwards to catch her, and brought her to my small bed. Beside it was a small plushie of a red wolf(1), which always reminded me of where I came from. I put a black drape over the bed, and left the room.

* * *

I was training against a wooden dummy, humming one of my favourite tunes (2) while I did so. Zelda slowly walked into the area, lifting up her dress as she trekked through the shallows of the murky lake.

" I remember there was mist..." I listened to her soft, angelic voice. " ...and on the shore there was a man..." she continued, walking towards me as she did so. " Who was that shape in the shadows, whose is the face, in the mask?" she put her hand on my mask, I moved to look her in the eyes.  
She really did care! Only then did I realize - too late - that her hands were feeling for the edge of my mask.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Those of you who have seen/read Phantom of the opera know what will happen next. If you have not guessed yet, I am switching up the events to make it end the way I want it to. Heheh! R&R plz!**


	3. Lying Delilah

**Hey guys, I'm back! Time for this thing. I forget it in EVERY FIC!**

** DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

** My A/N's might get quite long...**

**This one is Zelda's POV. If I do not show a POV sign that means It is MK's again.**

**Oh yeah, sorry I forgot these last chapter! **

**(1) Wolfwrath**

**(2) Meta Knight's revenge**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I hadn't really wanted to do it, my mind just compelled me to. As my hand was clutching the end of his mask, I pulled it off. He screeched in rage, covering his face with his hands. But, I had seen it. It was the most hideous thing I had ever seen! His whole face looked burnt, and I could see veins bulging near his temples. Only then did I remember that one of his eyes wouldn't glow when he had his mask on. His right eye was punctured into his head.

"Damn you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!" He screeched at me. He knocked me to the ground, and walked away, swinging his sword around, splitting anything it touched into pieces. He then stared at me, his red eye burning holes into me. He looked away, supposedly calming down, I hoped. He then turned back to me, his eye was gold again. He held out his hand for his mask, and I gave it to him. Right when he took it, I bolted for the lake. I ran away, away from his hideous face.

* * *

I was in the Smash Mansion, still hadn't calmed down yet. I was drenched in lake water, and was walking absent-mindedly around the area. _Why was his face like that? How did it happen to him? _I wondered. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard the intercom sound.

_**Link, Mario, Peach, and Zelda report for Team Battle in 5 minutes! **_Master Hand's voice rang clearly through the intercom. I rushed to the portal. I saw Link running in from the area where the swordsmen bunked. We were teleported to my favourite stage, I was back at Hyrule Temple. Mario and Peach were no where to be seen.

"I have a feeling they slacked off," Said Link, snickering. He just noticed I was crying. He stopped laughing immediately, and ran to comfort me. He wrapped his arms around me. "What happened to you?" he asked me.

"Th-this blue puffb-ball, looked kinda l-like Kirby..." I broke off and calmed down so I wouldn't stutter. " I was underneath Smash Mansion, and he was under it too. From what it looked like, he lived there. Then I-I took off his mask. He was so mad at me, Link! You wouldn't believe how hideous he looked, though! It was horrible!" I let loose a sob as I buried by face into his shoulder.

" WHAT! META KNIGHT IS ALIVE!" Link shouted in surprise.

"Meta Knight?" I whispered to myself.

" And here I was thinking Dedede had killed him... I wish he had..."

"WHAT!" I turned on Link and smacked him hard across the face. "Mon ange..." I whispered. Link broke away from me, rubbing his red cheek.

"What was that for?" he whined.

I didn't answer him as I ran into the portal again, and began racing down the smash mansion staircase.

* * *

***Gasp!* What is Zelda going to do? Didn't she just run away from MK? I am trying to make these chapters longer, for anyone who is interested, but I doubt I can. Sorry! Bye, I may update VP today, though.**


	4. Secrets

**MW in da house! I'm here with a new chapta for ya! I'm on a sugaw wush, mwommy, don't kiww mwe! *Laughs maniacly* *Cough, Cough* Sorry about that. On with the chapter.**

* * *

_MK POV._

I heard soft footsteps coming from the stairs, and looked away from my music sheet to see who it was.

"Meta Knight! You have to leave!" Zelda's voice rang out from the stairs.

As she ran into the room, I asked her,

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Angel! I'm sorry! I led them here! I, I, I..." She broke off as she was thrown into a sobbing fit. I quickly got up and went to embrace her. "No, Meta Knight! Run!" she whispered. I shook my head. (body?) Suddenly I heard loud steps, shouting, and crying from the staircase.

"_Track down this murderer, he must be found!" _I saw firelight coming from the stairs, and realized that it was a mob.

"You have to leave! Get out of here now! Run!" she urged me on. I once again shook my head.

"Why are they here?" I hissed. I had just realized what happened. "_Angel of music, you decieved me..." (1) _I whispered. She had led them here on purpose! I knew I should have trusted no one! I pushed her onto my bed and quickly flew away.

* * *

**Wow, shortest chapter yet. This was the only good stopping point however, and I decided to break this into 2 chaps to get the suspense flowing. I'm evil. Check out ma pro. and my other stories while you are waiting. They should be able to keep you occupied.**

**Please R&R!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Escape

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next Chapter. Chapters have names, so Chapter is capitalized! Humph! Say Toy Boat 10 times. Fast. Well, anyways, on with the chapter. And review if you could say TB 10xF.!**

* * *

I flew out, above the mob. I could feel flames burning my skin, but I kept going as fast as I could. I could hear screaming, shouting, and sobbing directly underneath me.

"He Killed Pikachu!" cried Red, holding a limp, yellow and black mouse, with electricity no longer sparking around it's blood covered cheeks. I suddenly felt a huge gash being cut through my face, and I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. As I looked up with my red tinted gaze, I could see Ike, with his sword, Ragnell, covered in my blood. However, I also saw a woman, her blonde hair flowing behind her, as she ran towards me.

"Meta Knight!" she cried in a thick accent. I saw nothing else, except black as I was Knocked out cold, covered in fire.

* * *

_1 day later_

When I came-to, I saw I was in a small bed, in a room with red wallpaper. The bed looked much like my swan bed, down where the mob had destroyed my home. _The mob..._ As I tried to get up, a sharp pain connected near my chest.

"No, monsieur, lay back down!" I heard Samus call, as she ran into the room. I saw my face bandaged, as I didn't have my mask on. "You could open your cuts again. I should know how much Ragnell hurts when Ike is just toying around with it. That will definitely scar." I winced in pain as I laid back down again.

"Zelda should be here any minu-" she was cut off as Zelda ran into the room, screaming bloody murder.

"Mon Ange!" she said, wrapping her arms around me hard, taking no notice of my pain.

"Careful dear, you'll hurt him!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said with a sheepish grin, unwrapping her arms.

"Right," I mumbled, crying out in pain as I did so.

"Oh No! are you ok?" Zelda said.

"Dear, he got caught with Ragnell. Of course he isn't."

"WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL WITH RAGNELL!" I screamed, with no pain following up. Both women looked at me in surprise, as I was sitting up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Ragnell is Ike's sword. IKE. You know, the guy who holds a 2 handed sword with 1 arm?" said Zelda. "Ring any bells?"

As if it was just with a whirr and a click in my mind, I realized who she was talking about. "Yes, I remember now."

"Good, because you have a match with him..."

"RIGHT NOW!" both women screamed in terror.

* * *

**You like? Good. Please review, if you can! Even if you couldn't say toy boat 10x fast!**


	6. The Match

**Hey Peeps! I'm back again, and tomorrow no school! WOOT WOOT! Any who, here is from secrets, sorry bout this.**

_**(1)**_**I know this is a female line, but it just fit the situation. Work with me now, ya hear?**

**Have fun with this chapter, hope it is long.**

* * *

I stared at nothing in particular in horror, as I heard Master Hand screech through the loudspeaker,

**_"Meta Knight, report for brawl with Ike. RIGHT. NOW!"_**

I quickly got out of bed and grimaced as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"No, monsieur, don't go!" said Samus, staring at me, as if saying, 'You'll die!'

"Zelda, Samus, I know Ike is out to kill me, but I have to report for matches, don't I?" I said, trying to sound reassuring to myself.

"But-"

"But NOTHING Zelda, you know I will do what I am required to do, correct?" I questioned her.

"Yes, but-"

"EXACTLY. Now come on, let me go," I said to Samus, who had grabbed my arm, not realizing the pain she was putting me through. As if to make that clear, I purposefully whimpered in pain as she tugged on me again. She let me go with a gasp, and I quickly ran out of the room, both girls racing after me.

* * *

I came to a stop as I reached the portal, where Ike was waiting for me.

"What took you so long, midget?" Ike taunted.

I gasped out in pain as he grabbed me by the cape and lifted me upside down into the air.

Ike laughed again as he began attacking me, giggling like a lovesick idiot every time I whimpered. I caught him off guard, however, when I lifted up my foot (encased in a metal boot as we know) and kicked him in the gut. He dropped me and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and howling in pain.

"You'll pay for that, midget!"

I laughed as we ran into the portal, me being chased by an Ike who was sick to the stomach.

* * *

_**"Three..**_

_**Two...**_

_**One...**_

_**FIGHT!"**_

Ike lunged at me, I tried to sidestep but he caught me off guard as he swung Ragnell much faster than his moveset allowed.

"What!? How did-" I was interrupted as Ike threw Ragnell into the air, without catching it, and it caught my cape as I dodged backwards.

Ike grinned evilly as he advanced on me, as i was trying to pull Ragnell off of my cape, to no avail. He ripped his sword out of my cape, and to his surprise BLOOD oozed out of the rip. I took my bleeding wings to my advantage, as they didn't hurt, and swung my sword around frantically, hitting Ike in the process. He yelped in pain as he grabbed my cape, and stabbed his sword into my back, nearly hitting. But he didn't. I quickly squirmed out of his grasp, and cried out as I landed on my bad foot. I fell onto my back, and Just when I thought I was done for...

The sound of an arrow rang out, and Ike backed up in surprise as a golden arrow came shooting from somewhere off screen, hitting him in the chest, and into the path of a giant, blue, LASER BEAM.

"IMMA FIRIN' MA LASER!" the voice of Samus rang out as the laser hit Ike. I stifled a laugh as I walked over to the Victory screen.

* * *

_**"**__**The winner is..."**_

_**"Zero Suit Samus!"**_

I looked over from my second place spot beside Zelda, and saw Zero Suit Samus standing with one leg raised into the air, her foot just resting above her knee. I looked behind me, and saw Ike scowling furiously at my saviours.

It was then that I knew I had to be careful for Zelda, Samus, and myself.

* * *

**How is it? If you have time, could you guys give me tips on writing? I never say no to a bit of critique. Thanks if you do, or if you don't. **

**COOKIES TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS!**


	7. Aftermatch

**Hey Guys! I have put up another story, it is a oneshot, and if you want to give your ideas, give them ****there,**** and give things like critique, praise, or flames here. Get it? On with the chapter.**

* * *

I was walking down the hall of smash mansion, going back to my underground lair. I cut a scar shape into the right eye of my mask, where I was also actually stabbed with Ragnell. My eyes were blood red. I was DMK. I stormed down the staircase, not caring how much I was hurting. I stared in shock and rage at my home that had been destroyed by the smashers. Slowly I walked over to my Zelda mannequin, the only thing I had cared about.

The head was chopped off.

I gasped as I looked around myself. My bed was giving off smoke, as if a fire had just been put out on it. My piano was crushed, and all that was left of my trophies was a pile of melted gold, silver, and bronze merged together. I looked around, and knew I had no chance of living here anymore.

* * *

Zero Suit Samus, Zelda, and Peach, were walking side by side by side, chattering the whole way.

"You guys!? Save him!?" Peach laughed. "I watched the match, I cannot BELIEVE you two!" Samus glared at her, as did Zelda, and Peach walked very, VERY quietly.

* * *

I knew what to do. I had to kill.

* * *

I knew the power My Angel had. He could kill.

* * *

I knew what he would do. I saw when I rescued him. He will kill.

* * *

I must protect Zelda. He will kill.

* * *

I told Zelda to look out. He is angry with her. He might kill.

* * *

We must watch out for the Prima Donna! He will kill!

* * *

I know my purpose. It is to sing. But how can i do so if he is willing to kill?

* * *

I beat him before. Now he is back for me, to kill.

* * *

I have to watch out! I think I know who he might kill.

* * *

**How is it? all of the tiny bits at the end are thoughts from each characters POV. Look at the list in chapter 2, and the movie/book phantom of the opera, and try to guess who every character is! List who you think they are-in order- in a review.**


	8. Love

**Hey Guys! I'm** **back with the next chapter! Enjoy these! Hands out cookie to NoneKnowme and copies of chapter to everyone.**

* * *

_2 months later..._

I had already had my first kill, and now my second. I had also promised myself never to kill again, for my angel's sake. Ganondorf is dead. I stared at the whip (of which I had tied into a Punjab lasso) in my hand, and felt a tear escape my eye. How had I done this?! How was I so cold and heartless?! I dropped the whip and left to go see Zelda, hopefully she is not mad enough to lash out again.

* * *

_Zelda POV_

"_Zelda.." _I heard his voice whisper. HIS voice! I scowled and turned around to look him in the eyes, with an oubviously fake smile plastered across my face. My left eye twitched as I stretched the grim even further, definitely adding to the 'fakeht.' effect. Deep down, I was happy to see him, but I would never admit to it. I am happy to see a murderer!

"Wonderful." I growled through clenched teeth. He seemed hurt, because as quickly as he came, he stepped backwards and turned around to leave. I caught him by the cape, forgetting what they hid. He unleashed his wings in surprise, and his clawed wingtip scored a hit across my arm - on the flat of the claw - leaving an angry red mark. I gaped at him, he was just about ready to leave, I could tell. but instead, his eyes turned snow white, then a blood red, hopefully not at me. No, he began cursing to himself, then bent down on one foot infront of me, begging like a dog willing to die for me (1). I reluctantly (not really..) forgave him, and caught him into my arms, holding him tight. He nuzzled his masked cheek into my arm, and wrapped his wings around me. I smiled. He really was adorable when he wanted to be. Sometimes, if I promised not to tell anyone, he would take off his mask in front of me. His mask made me feel uncomfortable, and though his face was distorted, it gave me more comfort to see his true face. His skin was so warm, unlike the hard metal mask that collected all the cold underground feel. I peeled the mask off, and he didn't even budge, unlike the first time I took it off. I ran my fingers over his warm, soft skin, it felt like Kirby's cottony feeling skin. I held him tighter, and when I let him go, my eyes gave him a look that said 'I forgive you'. He smiled, and I handed him the mask.

"I would prefer not." he said with another warm smile, putting his mask onto the floor gently. I stared at him in surprise, usually when I took off his mask, then gave it back after, he would take the mask faster than you could say 'I' or 'A'. Today he seemed different. Had seeing his faults made him soften up a bit?

No. He quickly picked up the mask, fastened it to his face, and with a final,

"Goodbye," he left me.

* * *

(1) **I know these weren't the exact words about 'poor unhappy Erik' but it was the best I could do. Deal with it.**

**Review if you have time, any guest or account review are appreciated.**

**Also, I would like no reviews like a guest review that I found on Shattered Promise. Apparently 'Poyo Poy' is the equivilent of a review. I know this person, but I have the decency to say no account or real names. **

**You know who you are.**

**Bye!**


	9. Betrayal

**Hey! I got a surprise for anyone who is reading, let alone reviewing! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Link POV._

I was walking through Smash Mansion, going to see Zelda, when a shadow decides to knock me to the ground! I got up and started running in the path of the shadow, who seemed to quicken its pace whin I came near it. I unsheathed my sword from its scabbard, and I saw the shadow do the same.

"Show yourself! Fight me!" I said, looking around for the shadow, who had disappeared. It reappeared beside me, and I couldn't even catch a glimpse of who it was. I swung my sword at it, doing my famous battle call, and he disappeared again.

"You really should learn to fight more quietly, you know," he said in a familiar accent. I growled at him and swung my sword again. Miss. Miss.

Hit! I heard him growl at me as he reappeared beside me, without disappearing again. I smiled as I saw his arm was bleeding. He hissed quietly at me as he literally pounced upon me, with Punjab lasso in hand. I saw a familiar shape behind him however, and I saw Zero Suit Samus pull him off of me, and I saw Zelda help me up.

"Link! How could you!" Zelda sobbed. I was confused as to what I did, untill I noted that he hadn't hurt me, and I had hurt him.

"Zelda! You care about that, that, that THING!" I screamed at her.

"Yes, I do! But I also care about you, and I don't want to see either of you hurt! Can you two not fight, for my sake?"

"We are fighting FOR you, dear."

"I know, but-"

"BUT NOTHING, ZELDA. WE CARE ABOUT YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE WE LOVE YOU?" Meta Knight was taken out of the room to get his arm looked at, so I knew this was my chance. I pulled Zelda into a hug. I heard a gasp, then Zelda calmed down and returned the hug. I went even further, and pulled her into a kiss, and lifted her into the air. She looked as if she let someone down, but I didn't care. I kept on hugging her, and kissing her, it was the best moment I had ever had. I smiled as I remembered how I had hurt Meta Knight so much. He had let his guard down, and that was an EXTREMEMLY hard hit, on the point of the sword. I let Zelda go, as it was late at night, and we both exchanged a wave and a blown kiss as we ran towards our rooms.

* * *

**I can assure you, Link bashing coming soon. Raoul is still a fop, no matter what character is resembling him.**

**R&R, if you want cookies.**


	10. Failure

***Throws cookies in the air* HEYOO PEEPS! BACK WITH ANOTHAR CHAPTAR!**

* * *

I glared at Samus as she pulled the whip out of my hand, like I was a child playing with something I wasn't aloud to play with. I hissed at her and almost bit her arm, but she pulled away before I could do so.

"Meta Knight, don't do that! You are acting so IMMATURE!" I growled to myself as I sat still while she bandaged up my arm. "Now why are you getting yourself hurt SO MUCH? Is it some sort of GAME to you?" I hissed again. She couldn't even tell?

"I thought you were my friend, Samus. I suppose I was wrong." I ripped off the bandage and advanced on Samus, growling. " You can't even tell when someone is DEFENDING themselves?" I unsheathed Galaxia, staring her down. She backed up, looking brave, but I can tell when someone is scared.

She was.

I roared in laughter as I darted towards Samus, grinning devilishly under my mask. " I shall have to-" I was cut off as I felt a numbing sensation take over my left foot, then my right. I looked at her and saw that she had taken out her paralyzer.

"Who gets the last laugh now, hmm?" was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

_Samus POV_

I probably shouldn't have said what I did, but oh well. The past is the past, you can't change it. I lifted up the puff, who, as an adult, was surprisingly light, and left towards the staircase. I came to it, went down, and went into Meta Knight's room. I laid him softly onto the bed.

"Sweet Dreams.."

* * *

**Hmm? How is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know!**


	11. Memories

**Heya! Ch. 11 at your service! Sorry for the bit of a wait, my computer chose the perfect time to install updates and I hadn't saved the chapter, so the first one got deleted.**

* * *

_3rd Person_

_"Garlude!"_

_Meta Knight ran towards his fellow Star Warrior, who was screaming in pain as she tried to hold the Galaxia sword, but failing._

_"Meta Knight! Run!" The warrior weakly threw the sword, but it barely made any distance before Kyurisaaken took it. The demon roared with wicked laughter as it held the sword in triumph. It then moved a giant paw to catch the warrior in. The paw surrounded Garlude, and as it moved towards the monster's mouth, that ws the last thing Meta Knight saw as the other paw caught him off guard, knocking him down. (1)_

Xw

* * *

___MK POV._

I woke up breathing hard as the images replayed in my mind. It would have pained me even more to see the rest of what happened that day; the day I mourned so much on.

The day I became the last survivor.

I felt a tear escape my eye as I stared longingly at the tattered, worn out, blood covered picture next to my bed. It showed 5 Star Warriors. One, on the right side, had blonde, messy hair. He wore a mask that had a strap that went straight down the middle of his hair, and covered his entire face.

The one standing on the right was female, she had no mask, but instead a headband. The headband had a green gem, an upside down triangle centered in place.

The 2 standing in the middle were I, and another batamon. The latter was green, and wore golden armor.

The last, I had purposefully shaded out. It was a ninja, who wore a pitch black suit and mask. He had red eyes. He was also one of the few who had betrayed the GSA.

I continued to silently weep, as I remembered my troop. I was glad I had no interruptions that day, as I needed time to mourn over my losses once again.

* * *

**(1) I know these are not the exact events that had happened that day, when Garlude died. But whatever, it is the best I could do. **

**Try to name who all the people in the photo are! **

**Cya later!**


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. If ever I do that again, it probably means I am updating something else. I will tell you who the warriors in the picture were after the chapter.**

* * *

_Zelda POV_

I ran down the staircase, looking for my angel. I had just wanted to see him, Samus told me what had happened. I had a sharp intake of breath as I saw him run over to me, his eyes wet, as if he was just crying.

"What happened?" I asked him worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing." He said quickly. "Come on over, I had hoped you would anyways." I came into his lair and found he had removed all of the debris, that was a result of the mob.

"This place looks nicer now," I said, hoping to lighten the mood more than it was already.

"Thank you." He replied simply.

"I can't even te-" I was cut off as Meta Knight held his hand in front of my mouth.

"Sometimes you talk too much, did you know that?" He asked jokingly. I was about to say something very lengthy, but I had remembered what he had just asked and replied with a curt nod.

"You do know I was joking, right?" He asked me. " I enjoy it when you talk. It gives me comfort to-to," He broke off as his eyes watered a small amount. "To know someone cares enough to make conversation." I giggled untill I realised he wasn't joking about this.

"Sorry," I said.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For laughing."

"I get mocked all the time, I am used to it. Come with me, I have something planned." I followed him further into the room, and sat down on the ground where his bed used to be.

"What is it?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"I just, I don't know what you will say, so I am doing this the way I would do it with anyone else." He said, before he grabbed me harshly by the arm and pulled me towards a mirror. I gasped in pain as his grip on me tightened, and he shoved me in front of the mirror. He grabbed a bride's veil that was hanging by the mirror's edge, and placed it gently onto my head, letting me go now. I was ready to run away, when he quickly said to me,

"You better not tell that fop!" He whispered, and handed me a white dress. I took it and nodded, what else could I do? I ran up the stairs with the dress slung over my shoulder, fretting about what to do next.

* * *

**How is it? Are ya excited about this at all? Let me know in a review or PM, please!**


	13. Preperations

***Le Gasp* What has Meta done? I am surprised you couldn't guess. Why do I always forget these!?**

**Picture, in order- Right; Jecra, Left; Garlude, Center, Right; MK, Center, Left; Sir Arthur, Shaded out; Yamikage**

* * *

_Zelda POV_

I ran into my dressing room, breathing hard as I realized what he had done. I quickly took off the dress I was wearing, and raced to get the other on. Once I had done that, I ran out of the room to where we were supposed to meet, out in the Smash Gardens.

* * *

_MK POV_

I put on the black dress clothes (Wait, what?) that I had found around the Mansion. Then I put on a different mask, that only covered half my face, untill it came to the top of the lips. I walked up the staircase and left to where we were meant to go, to meet for the wedding.

* * *

_Zelda POV_

"I can't do this!" I told Samus, who was listening to my whole dilemma, nodding the whole way through.

"So you said yes?" She asked.

"No, He-"

"You must be nervous! I know what you have gone through," She interrupted. "Come with me." I followed her outside to where the wedding was to take place.

"You are actually going to let me go through this! I want to marry Link! Not him!" I sobbed.

"So you didn't say yes?" She questioned. I couldn't answer through my tears. I was now sitting on the ground, sobbing my heart out.

"Zelda?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned my head to see Marth, Link, and Ike coming up behind me.

"Come here, Link. The rest, of you, please leave us be." I asked. They nodded, and left us, as I asked. "Why are you here?"

"I heard." He replied. He looked into the sky. "I-I never realised how much he meant to you. I should never have interfered."

"Link, Link! It isn't what you think!" I said quickly. "He forced me. B-but I am debating, a-about what t-to say. To him."

"Zelda, if you are debating, you must love him. I Don't mind." He said.

* * *

_Link POV (No Timespace)_

But truly I did. I minded more than anything in the world. I wanted Zelda to be mine. The only part that was true about my statement was that I had wanted Zelda to find whoever she really, truly loved. I hugged her, hopefully not for the last time.

"This will not be the last time we see each other, Link." She said, looking determined, but I could see that inside, she was very frightened. I saw Meta Knight walking up to us, and pointed towards him. Zelda nodded, and walked up beside him, smiling. They slowly walked up towards the front, as Marth began playing the Organ. He stopped as they reached the front, where Roy waited at the front, the redhead for once standing solemnly.

"I still can't believe he was chosen as the priest," I muttered to Samus, who was sitting next to me.

A "Hm" was all I got in reply.

* * *

_Zelda POV (No Timespace)_

"Meta Knight, do you take Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Roy asked. It seemed he had skipped to the 'I do's, because that was the first thing I had heard out of his mouth all day.

"I do." Said Meta Knight confidently.

What would I do? I wouldn't want to risk attack by saying no, but I didn't want to leave Link! I am so confused! I was broken out of my thoughts as a,

"Zelda, do you take Meta Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband?" could be heard.

* * *

**I'm evil. Can you guess what will happen next? *Sarcasticly,*I can't...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Heartbroken

**Heya! This is probably the last chapter, but there WILL be an epilogue!**

* * *

_Roy POV_

"I do!" I heard. It warmed my heart to know that Zelda had finally found who she belonged with.

"You may kiss the bride." I said excitedly. They both walked forwards and their lips met, Meta having to unleash his wings and hover in the air to do so. They stayed like that for a while, untill Samus and Peach walked forwards with rings and flowers.

"We are defenitly doing these things out of sequence, aren't we?" I said. The 4 before me all nodded.

"Wait... This means..." I said...

* * *

_"AFTERPARTY!"_

_Zelda POV_

A slow dance song came on as Captain Falcon and Yoshi brought out the cake and other things.

"You planned ALL this? How did you even get Roy?" I asked Meta Knight.

"Uhmm.. Well... I kinda... Lied." He said. "Well, ANYWAYS..." He said, emphasising the anyways, "May I have this dance?"

"I would love to!" I replied, taking his hands. We spun into the middle of the garden, in the circle surrounded by white, black, and red roses.

* * *

_Link POV_

How could she!? I sat in a bed of black roses, covered in thorns making my hands bleed. I didn't care however, I was just so-so mad! How did Zelda say that she would go with Meta Knight without a second thought?!

"I hate my life!" I shouted, sobbing. I slowly got up, and left to go to my room.

* * *

**How is it? I can't wait to go make the epilogue. This fanfic will probably be finished today.**


	15. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue! Enjoy!**

* * *

_3rd Person, 1 year after marriage._

"Honey, come here please!" Called Meta Knight, who was now in his room he shared with Zelda in the Smash Universe Mansion.

"Coming!" Zelda ran into the room, Toon Link clinging to her leg.

"Momma, why did daddy call you?" Asked Toon Link softly.

"I don't know, dear." Zelda whispered back. "Go play in your room with Ness and Lucas. They are waiting for you, you know." Toon Link gasped and ran to his bedroom, where said boys were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on his Wii.

"Dear, I-" Meta Knight was cut short as he looked for the words to say. He sighed. "The war has started up again. I'm sorry it came without notice, but I am needed on the frontline." Zelda gasped and wrapped her arms around him.

"You can't leave! You can't! What will Toon Link do?!" Zelda worried.

"He has his beautiful mother here to take care of him. Bring him down here, ok?" Said Meta Knight. Zelda nodded and ran upstairs to where Toon Link was playing.

"Yes daddy?" Said Toon Link who was coming downstairs.

"Come over here." The child did as he was asked, and Meta Knight whispered something in his ear.

"What! No Daddy! You can't go! Who will play swords with me!?" He cried.

"I need you to be the big strong swordsman and protect mommy while I'm gone, ok? She needs you!" Said Meta Knight to the young boy. He nodded and drew his sword, running towards his mother. After he gave her a big hug, he ran towards his father, hugging him, and clashing swords with him for what he knew might be the last time.

* * *

**Aww... So cute, and sad at the same time! This is the prequel to Shattered Promise.**


End file.
